The Nathen Chronicles Book 1: Of Dragons and War
by Nathen The Protector
Summary: The Universe is a strange place. In this story, a lot of people are going to find that out. Such as Spyro and Cynder who think they've seen some pretty weird things. Or the Dragonets of Destiny who've also seen some strange things. But what happens when something they've never thought could happens, happens. Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**AN: Hello! I'm Nathen. ****This will be the second time I've posted this. I had some minor problems before (The story looked like a bunch of lines of code) but now I think I've fixed it. I would like to thank the person who told me about it and his name is theuone. Thank you so much again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for my OCs.**

** Anyways this story is a crossover of the Wings of Fire series and the Legend of Spyro series. I might not get the character's personality right but really; I'm only in middle school. Also if you spot any type of error please tell me. Finally I would like to thank everybody who reads this. I don't care how you found just thank you.**

* = 0

Three brothers stood on a battlefield. The place was not a very good place to have a battle. The ground was marshy, and did not support weight very well. All around the marsh field there were tall hills and large conifers in all but two areas.

On each side of the battle field there stood two great armies. At the head of each army was a girl, each one the leader of their respective army. One girl stood in a pure white loose fitting dress staring across the field. Behind her stood her army an army of great good which looked like it had every good being ever known in it. There were dragons, Unicorns, angel-like creatures, and many others.

The other army looked the exact opposite. Their leader stood in a tight fitting midnight black leather jumpsuit doing the exact same as her counterpart on the other end of the field. The army behind her was filled with creatures of indifference and might. There were demons, soot black evil looking unicorns, doppelgangers imitating others in twisted ways, and many other creatures called evil.

The only thing holding each army back was the three brothers. One was tall and fair with silver hair and cold and calculating blue eyes. Another was short with darker skin with almost pure black hair and mischievous red eyes. The final brother was medium in height and build with golden hair and kind and caring green gold flecked eyes.

This final brother stood at a grill cooking steak and other foods. Connected to him were two rippling gray bands of energy winding on each side, one to each brother. The tall and fair brother stood facing the army of evil in a stance that suggested great effort. In front of him was a wall of pure white energy. His brother stood in exactly the same stance facing the army of good. In front of him was a wall of pure black energy.

This is where our story begins and eventually finds its end.


	2. Chapter 1: Digressing and a food fight

Chapter 1: Digressing and a Food Fight

**Hey everybody It's me again. I'm sorry this took a while to write but I was procrastinating. Plus I had a lot of homework to do so yeah. But thankfully the Friday after I update this I can probably update and write more cause schools over. Say hello to summer vacation.**

**I do not own Spyro or the wings of fire. If I did I doubt skylanders would be the same. But neither of these stories appear in this chapter**

* = 0

Hello I'm Nathen. I'm your average kid in many ways. I like junk food (well sometimes) and video games. In fact I have an average build height and hair style. But there are also many ways I'm not average.

I'm one of the brothers on the battle field. As the description in the intro my friend wrote says I have green gold flecked eyes. And I'm something of a wizard. I could describe it better but that would be rushing things in this story. Wow, I really have to stop sounding like..., well finishing that sentence would also rush the story, so lets just start it.

* = 0

As the other thing said, I'm cooking. In fact I'm barbecuing steak and cooking potatoes and asparagus. But anyways, my brothers Nova (the one with devil eyes) and Sol (the one who looks like he's plotting someone's death) are fighting. Again. But I can't blame them seeing as their natures and powers are complete opposites. But those meaningless insults thrown back and forth have nothing to do with the story.

A few minutes later, Nova shouts at me.

"Nathen. NATHEN!" He says.

I sigh. "Nova You don't need to shout and wave your arms."

" What are you talking about? I wasn't waving my arms. I was holding up the AME wall."

"Just tell me what your question is." I reply

" Oh yah. I wanted to ask if the food is ready. So is it ready?"

I took a thermometer out of a pocket of space that's always behind me. After checking the steak I answered his question. "The food should be done in about ten minutes."

"Okay." Nova says.

Five minutes later, I use some small magic to summon some plates, utensils, a table some chairs and some cups. I put my hands on my knees and breathed hard for a second. 'Man' I thought to myself, 'If that takes that much energy how did I do It earlier without side effects'.

"Foods done. Come and get some food." I told my brothers.

"Yeah! Lets eat" Nova exclaimed.

"Nova! Don't drop the wall."

"Oops. Almost forgot that."

"Which brings us to my question." Sol said. "How are we suppose to eat steak without dropping the walls?"

I sighed. "Sol. We did this this morning and yesterday. I'm not going to argue about it with you."

But yet my brother made me argue for a bit before I finally got him to make an energy cord, like the one I'm using to give Sol and Nova energy from a large store of power I have stored up. You know the flowing gray cords of energy. Yeah thats kind of what it looks like but the color changes depending on who uses it.

After I got Sol to cast the energy cord at the wall, we sat down to eat. Sol And Nova started fighting again after a bit and I just sighed. I sat there eating and thinking until a glob of potatoes landed on my check. I hurriedly cast a shield around me. After few rounds of Potatoes versus Asparagus they stopped fighting. I sighed again.

Suddenly Sol turned towards me and yelled, "Stop sighing for goodness sakes. You're starting to sound like you're depressed."

Then out of the blue Nova asked, "How did this all start? I've forgotten."

"No you haven't," Sol replied. "You just don't want to use your brain you lazy but."

I stared at Sol "Really dudes. Stop calling each other names." I said but it was too late. They had already started fighting again. I didn't sigh again but i wanted to. Instead I thought about Nova's question and the armies. I can remember how it started perfectly like it happened an hour ago. But In fact It happened a while ago. Actually, I happened two years ago.

* = 0

It had all started with a simple fight. I work for and with a multi-universal organization known as the Protectors. I was the leader of a group of teenagers in it. My little squad was known as the Guardians. My team is one of the best teams in the protectors. Partially because we can use several different types of magic and we are expert fighters, and the rest because we usually work together well. Not so today.

It all started when a girl in the group named McCall got mad at her sister Brittany. (McCall is the girl in the black clothes from the prologue. Brittany is the girl in the white dress.) If I had known there fight was going to escalate as much as it did, I would have tried to stop the fight. But they are sisters and they are kind of like Nova and Sol, so i thought that they would get over it. But they didn't. I'm still surprised how quickly it escalated. One hour before this all started they were being nice to each other. Fast forwards an hour and they're yelling and swearing at each other.

I walked into the room they were in a few minutes after the fight started and the first thing I hear is, "Shut your mouth you ugly bleep.", in Brittany's pretty voice. (That bleep actually did happen. I made it so nobody can swear when I'm in hearing distance.) Then McCall accidentally casts a spell that will make everyone do what you tell them to do. I was surprised she could even use it. It's pretty hard to master. Then McCall shouted, "Why don't you just all go away." That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

* = 0

The next thing I knew, I was falling out of the sky in a dimension I didn't recognize. Luckily my specialty in magic is space so I could control and even stop my fall. A few seconds after I landed I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and then everything was black again.


	3. Chapter 2: Some Old Enemies

Chapter 2: Some Old Enemies and an Excessive use of Power

**AN: Hey guys. I'm sorry with how long this took to update. B ut really, I didn't have much acsess to a computer so yay don't beat me up over that. Anyways enjoy the book.**

**Disclamier: I don't need one every chapter. Everyone knows I don't own anthying but my ideas and my OCs.**

0 = 0

Hello, I'm Nova. Nathen has asked me to write this part of the story, seeing as it is some of my adventure through a different universe after McCall used her spell. Unfortunately for Nathen (but fortunately for the people in the universe Nathen was in) I was sent to a different dimension. But unlike Nathen who saw little excitement when he was teleported, I was faced by some old enemies.

I woke up in a tropical forest. I knew it was a tropical forest from all the flowers and insects around me. For some reason the forest smelled weird. It smelled like wet fur. I heard a rustling in some bushes behind me and I turned to see about twenty mutant wolves wolves appear out of the bushes.

I grimaced remembering some hard times I had. You see, when Nathen was in a universe known as IC on a mission, I was traversing along in a different dimension on a difficult mission. On this mission I went to universe that was being terrorized by inter dimensional mutant wolves. Strange, but true. But, to make an extremely long adventure of collecting items Zelda style short, I defeated them and continued on my mission. Why I decided to do it the old fashioned way don't ask me, I just did.

So when the wolves surround me, I wasn't as scared as you would think. In fact in the past I had defeated thirty of them without using a single spell. Of course back then I had all my weapons I had collected. But who said I had to fight them like that now?

I looked around and saw that this was a small group of the wolves known as a pack. I looked straight at the pack leader knowing that if this escalated into a fight, I would need to kill him quickly before he summoned the clan leader to know that this particular wolf pack was in danger. That would be bad.

The wolves looked like normal wolves in all but two ways. They stood up on their hind legs, but the could run on all their legs just fine, and they wore clothes. Otherwise they looked actually pretty dumb. All except for the pack leader, who had an intelligent, malicious eyes.

I stood there waiting for them to attack. But instead of attacking me like I suspected, the pack leader started to talk to me.

" Well Nova. We meet again." He said.

" Well hello but hole. I never thought I see your stupid face again. Sadly I was wrong." I said.

" We can do this the hard way or the easy way Nova. Which would you prefer?" he sinisterly asked.

"Neither way. I do things my own way." I replied.

"Boys, I don't think the boss will mind if this idiot human is a little scratched." He said.

The wolves then attacked me. I easily dodged all their attacks until they grew tired. Then I had a little time to draw a weapon. I draw out two daggers and smiled. I dodged two more strikes then buried one of my knifes in one of the wolves then throw the other one at another one. I pulled out my knife out of the one I had stabbed and blocked another stroke. I just smiled at the wolf's dumbfounded expression as I stabbed him. I charged up a beam of energy and destroyed a few.

Then I decided that this fight needed a bit more variety. So, I grabbed my other knife out of the wolf I had thrown it at then sheathed both my knives. Then I summoned one of Sol's two swords. Then in a whirl of motion I stabbed, sliced, slashed, diced, and defeated many of the wolves. Finally, it was just me and the pack leader. The wolf raised his head to howl. I stabbed him in the heart, but I was too slow. I quietly lamented that I hadn't thrown a knife at him when the fight started.

I looked down at a watch I had on my arm. It wasn't your normal run of the mill watch. It had five hands and three faces. One face told regular time, another told the date, and another told the decade. I slapped the watch and the three faces turned into one big face. This large face looked like a star map. Each of the many stars on the watch represented one of the many universes there were. One looked gray, another shown pure white, one shown a purplish black, and the rest looked yellow in color. I read the label on the star and smiled. I loved this universe but I had never been here.

I slapped my watch again and pulled my hand in front of my face. A holographic map appeared out of know where and I quickly located where I was. I smiled. I was just in the rain forest right next to where I wanted to go now that I knew what universe I was in.

Suddenly I heard a distant howl and I knew I didn't have much time to get there. I stepped in the direction I wanted to go and started running.

0 = 0

I had hoped I would reach the mountain before the wolf clan got to me but it was not to be so. Sometimes I think that whatever controls fate hates me with a burning hatred.

I saw the Clan Chief leading the pack towards me and I recognized him. Then I looked behind him and saw at least a hundred wolves. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to defeat them with a few simple spells allowing me to move faster and two knives and a sword. I grimaced knowing I would have to use most of my energy to destroy them. But knowing this particular Clan Leader, he was going to survive this strong spell. I resigned myself to using a very risky tactic known as borrowing. Borrowing is when you drain your energy at an unpredictable time in the future. The thing is, that with my luck the complete energy drain I was going to experience was going to happen before I complete climbed the mountain. You can guess what would happen then.

I quickly pulled up a shield around me and I curled up into a small ball. Doing this had two advantages. One it would make it easier to hold up the shield, and two it would increase the power of the attack I was about to use. The wolves surrounded me and started attacking my shield. I started the spell and when the power within me felt like it was about to burst, I let it go. The effect was almost instantaneous. A giant explosion happened with me at the center. The whole field I was in was destroyed. Just as I suspected, while everything in a 100 foot radius that was alive just a few seconds ago was dead except for Clan Chief. I pulled out my brother's sword again.

"Well Nova it looks like your stronger than I expected." The Clan Chief said.

"I defeated you last time with only a little help. What did you expect?" I replied.

"Well I did make all my troops training regime so hard only a few didn't fail the first time. So I thought it would be easier to defeat you. And yet after casting one of the strongest spells in the books you're still standing."

" What can I say. I am quite strong."

"Well, lets have a duel to prove that." He said lifting his sword.

"Bring it on A hole. I bet you once, I'll beat you again."

As the Clan Chief jumped at me he screamed, "Die, you son of a Bleep"

I deflected his strike then slashed at him. "I don't think that I can die to an Bleep like you." I countered. "You're just not strong enough." he yelled again and made a grave mistake. While he was off balance from my deflection, I sliced at his arm cutting his muscles almost in half. I then sliced at the other one while he howled in pain.

" I'll be back you son of a bleep." He said angrily.

"Sure you will. I guess I'll beat the crap out of you again then." I yelled after him as he ran off. With that I started to run up the mountain hoping that I would at least get where I was going before I got drained.

0 = 0

It seems that fate doesn't completely hate me because just as I got to the cave where the person I wanted to see was, I fainted. My last thought was, 'Well, I hope that Tsunami doesn't eat me.' And then all was dark.

0 = 0

**AN: So there you go. Anyways, I would like to know if I should do a pattern like this going back and forth between Nathen and Nova like A ping pong ball, Or do two chapters in each place and then go to the next. It's completely up to you. If I don't get any answers, I just default to the two/two style. Please Review. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: What is this thing?

Chapter 3: What is this thing?

**AN I said you might get another chapter soon and I didn't lie. Let's just hope I can get to my other goal. Also, I would like to thank whoever that guest revised was for reviewing. Please tell me I got Cynder's character right. Please? *insert cute puppy face* See ya at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: =D .eriF fo sgniW ehT ro orypS nwo ton od llits I tuB .sdrawkcab si remialcsid sihT**

-C

Hello my name is Cynder. If I'm using whatever this is right then you should be able to read what I'm saying so I hope it works because frankly I don't know how else Nathen could get this written down so you can read it.

Nathen asked me to talk about the parts of the story I take part in that he is incapable of doing so. In this part Nathen was knocked out so it would be strange if he somehow knew what was going on. So here is this part of the story.

-C

I was out practicing outside of Warfang with a few of the friends I had made with only a little help from Spyro. I was actually surprised when I got back to Warfang and got a warm reception instead of people hating me. Most of them accepted that the past was the past and that they can't do anything about it or that I was completely in control of my actions when I killed those people that they knew. I say most for a reason though. Anyways while practicing I heard a loud cracking sound. I looked at the three dragons with me and I could see in their expression that they were confused as well.

"What was that?" Said Trey, a green and brown earth dragon with largish wings.

"I don't know." Said Ember the fire dragoness. (According to Nathen I don't have to describe her. I still wonder why that is though.)

"Me neither." Said Eira white and blue ice dragon. I didn't say anything. Instead I thought about the sound, and wondered where it could have originated from. It couldn't be coming from Warfang, or the forest near by. The sound didn't come from the mountains. I don't know what would be making the sound in the ocean. So where was it coming from. I looked up even though I didn't think it was coming from above when I saw something strange. An apelike creature drifting slowly to the ground as if it weighed less than it looked like it could possibly looked at me, saw my surprised face, then followed my gaze.

"What the heck?!" He exclaimed. The others looked up and said there own exclamations of surprise. When the creature finally touched down, Trey was the first one to respond. Quickly he dashed up to it and hit it in the back of the head with his tail club (this was actually a technique I taught them to defeat apes quickly by knocking them out).

"Cynder, what could an ape be doing in the sky?" Eria said.

"That's not an ape. Actually, I have no clue what it is." I replied.

"Well, maybe the guardians will know. They're really smart." Ember suggested.

"What if it is an enemy? We would be the one responsible if it woke up and hurt someone,"

Eira said.

"Don't worry so much. We'll be fast get it to the guardians and ask them what it is before it wakes up." Trey said.

"If we're going to bring it to the guardians lets just do it." I said. And that was that.

-C

Several minutes later we arrived at the guardians building with the creature in a bag on Trey's back.

"Oof. You would think it would be a bit lighter." Trey barely said at once before giving out another oof.

"Well you can almost put it down. We're at the guardians building." Eira replied. We walked through the door and immediately saw Spyro and the guardians walk out of the council chamber with weary looks on their faces.

"Is it just me, or are they getting more pompous and big-headed by the day." Spyro said once the door closed behind him. Then he saw the four of us standing at the entrance to the building.

"Cynder, Why are you here?" Said Terrador.

'Great,' I thought 'he singled me out and now I have to answer.' "Well-" I started to say before Spyro cut me off by saying,"How about we go somewhere more comfortable to discuss this. I have a feeling this is going to take a while. Plus, Cynder and I need to report how the classes are going."

The Three guardians agreed and we went across the lobby to the other council chamber. It still surprised me how good with words Spyro had become. But I guess that is what happens when you're immersed in politics every other day. After we got back to Warfang after defeating Malefor, Warfang's council insisted that Spyro either be on the council or be on the council of guardians. Well, there was one other option but Spyro wouldn't take it.

The other council room, known as the guardians chamber, was more casual and formal then the city's council room. It could be used formally or casually. The guardians went with casual on this occasion.

After everybody got comfortable on the cushions spread about the room, Terrador asked me his question again.

"We were practicing outside the city limits," I said. "When we heard a loud cracking sound-"

"I told you I heard a loud cracking sound." Said Cyril.

"Let her finish Cyril." Terrador said.

I heard Cyril give a loud hmph but I continued. "A few seconds later I looked up and saw an ape-like creature floating down like it weighed less than a feather. When it touched down Trey knocked it out and we brought it to you to see if you knew what it is."

"Where is it?" Said Spyro. "I know I won't know what it is he might know." He gestured toward Volteer.

Trey grabbed the bag he had put behind him, moved a few cushions into the center of the floor, and dumped out the creature. Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer just stood there looking at it with a puzzled expressions.

Spyro however couldn't contain the shock. "What the heck is that?!" He said with confusion clearly in his eyes. "It looks like an ape but it just can't be. Apes are taller and stockier than this thing and it has fur only on it's head."

"Yes we can all see that Spyro but thanks for clarifying it to us." Said Eira. Both Eira and Trey had never seen an ape because their homes had been far away and excluded from the war. Suddenly I heard a groan coming from the creature and saw it's eyes open.

"Ow" it groaned.

E=mc2

**AN: if you understood the disclaimer, please review. If you do you'll get cyber cookies. XD**


	5. Chapter 4: The Strangest of Days

**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I blame school and lack of inspiration. This is probably the shortest chapter I'll write so yeah. Also thanks to you people I thanked on my profile. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: A bcde fg tecugf mgt lgafn rbau, ug yech. Cing, ugtty Hetty. **

Chapter 4:

The Beginning of the Strangest of Days

Um... Hello... I was asked by Nova to write this and well... This is just about the strangest thing I've done. Oh I'm Starflight if you didn't know. Maybe this will be less strange when I start.

It all started early in the morning one day while the Queens were debating. I was lying down next to Fatespeaker while I waited for their meeting to be over. I waited for the others, but knowing the Queens I knew it would take a while for them to come out.

Suddenly the world around me grew darker. This was strange only because I was blind. I lifted my head and looked around by pure instinct. I felt Fatespeaker move beside me and I could guess that she was confused. Her next words confirmed this thought.

"Starflight, what's wrong?"

"I'm not completely sure. For an instant there I thought I saw something." I replied.

"Yes! I knew my vision that you would be able to see again was true!"

"No not in that way. For some reason the darkness I always see got darker. Did you see anything?"

"No." She said sadly.

I laid my head back down on my crossed paws and start thinking. 'Fatespeaker didn't see anything so nothing could have passed in front of the cave openning, and I doubt something flew in front of the sun. So it is impossible to figure out what's going on with the limited information I have acsess to.'

A few minuets later I heard the sound of stomping and an angry voice saying "-ose stupid queens why can't they just decide already they've been arguing since we propsed our idea and that was months ago." 'Tsunami.' I thought 'She's probably the only one of us who'd storm out of a meeting.'

"Hello, Tsunami. How's the meeting going?"

"Horribly. They can't make up their minds at all. Well all of them except Glory. She's the only one who agrees with the idea. but then again we came up with it with her, so she should agree." Tsunami huffed.

"Hey, did you hear an explosion earlier?" Tsunami said out of the blue.

"No..." Fatespeaker said. I searched my memories and I realized that I had. Also conicedently, it had happened the same time my vision had gone darker. 'Hmmm. Intresting.'

"Well," Tsunami said. "I'm going to go find out what it was so if you want to come with me you can."

Despite Fatespeaker's whispered protests I said, "Sure. Can you guide me."

As I stood up we heard a thumping sound outside the cave. Sadly whatever had made the sound was not in Tsunami's and Fatespeker's veiw.

"What was that?" Fatespeaker asked fearfully.

"I have no clue." I replied.

"I think I'll come with you guys..." Fatespeaker said.

Outside the cave Tsunami abruptly stopped causing me to run into her. Tsunami cursed and then I heard Fatespeaker gasp. Instinctively I looked around before rembering That I was bilnd. Then I realized that when I looked down my vision darkend.

"What is it Fatespeaker?" I asked.

"It's a scavanger." Tsunami replied.

'Strange' I thought. 'Really really strange.'

"Yeah and I'm not even hungry right now" Tsunami said.

Suddenly I heard a noise coming from the creature in front of me. "Curse those stupid wolves and their stupid packs and clans- Oh. Um, Hello.

**AN: Yeah this is probably the shortest one I'll ever write. ****Oh and the keyword for the disclaimer is: I have no clue.**

**Read ya later,**

**Nathen**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Benefits of Multiple Personalities**

**An: Ummmmmmm... Please don't hurt me. *Angry glares from readers* Bye.**

**Disclaimer: Why am I still doing these. We all know I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter. though I wish I owned Pokemon... What was that? AHHHHHHH! *trampled by a large group of mad readers* **

*** = 0**

If you have never been knocked unconscious, I would like to summarize what it is like in three words. It really sucks. Especially coming to. When you wake up the first thing that comes to mind is one word.

"Ow." I said opening my eyes and starting to sit up. That was the wrong thing to do. Immediately my head hurt ten times worse (And I had already felt like my head had been hit by a cement truck. Or maybe Bowser. It's about the same either way.) I closed my eyes and lay back down. My head hurt almost too much to think. But I fought through the pain and tried to focus on something other than the pain. Of course once I stopped focusing on my head I felt the rest of my body also in agony. From this information I concluded that i had either been hit by an avalanche or i had been knocked out and dragged several miles. Since i had been nowhere near snow the last time I wasn't knocked out, i thought it was more likely the latter of the two.

I muttered a small spell of healing hoping that it would work. It did, but the drain on my energy was more than I expected. I opened my eyes and sat back up. Only to find several dragons looking at me with an expression that clearly told me that if I made the wrong move or did something that could count as a threat, They would be happy to end me.

'Crap.' I thought 'I'm in a Spyro universe and they think I'm an ape.' I tried to look as small and completely incapable of causing harm.

"Hello." Said a voice from behind me. "Who and What are you?"

"I'm Nathen." I said not daring to turn around. The voice that had said that could be described as dripping with venom. Which was quite unusual, because as far as I knew Spyro didn't have the element of poison like Cynder. "And I'm not an ape. I'm a human." I shuddered mentally at the half-lie

"What's a human?" Spyro said.

"Well," I said pretending to think. "Science does say that humans may share a common ancestor with apes, but last time I personally checked, the only things that humans have in common with our apparent distant cousins are that we have opposable thumbs, we are both Omnivores, we have a similar body shape, and both mammals." I paused, then gave a small frown. "Now that I think about it, there's actually more than I originally thought."

Everyone in the room, except Volteer, gave me an expression that meant something along the lines of 'What the heck did he just say.' Volteer had an expression of curiosity.

"So what you are suggesting," Volteer started. "Is that your species has deduced through extensive research that somehow your supposed primate cousins are similarly related to you similarly to the way reptilian creatures are to use Draconians."

The dragons that I could see looked even more confused than before. "To put it simply," I said. "The relationship between humans and apes is very distant. This is similar to how dragons used to be reptiles with nubs on their back." Blank stares. "Nevermind."

"Why are you here?" This time it was Cynder speaking. It seemed that they had decided that Spyro and Cynder would be my Interrogators.

"An angry and contentious woman with magic. Who decided she didn't want me where i was and decided to throw my out of my own house." I said.

"Okay." Spyro said stretching the word out. "That doesn't really explain why you're here though."

At about the same moment a voice started talking in my head. And before you ask, No I am not crazy.

I ignored the voice for a second then said out loud, "I guess not. I guess you could say I'm here because I can't leave." To the voice in my head I replied, 'Hello Nathaniel, No need to be so worried.' I continued the conversation out loud on auto-pilot explaining exactly why I couldn't leave and why the Angry and Contentious McCall had been so angry and contentious. I expertly spilt my attention and focused on the conversation with my alternate personality Nathaniel. Of course, alternate personality is a bit wordy so I usually just called him brother or Nathaniel. 'So what is the big nerd Nathaniel up to in his clone body?'

'Wondering where you and Nova and Sol and the rest of us is.' Nathaniel said. 'Also, when did you steal my quick-witted prose and speak so intelligently? And why are dragons from the spyro verse so trusting?'

'Why don't you check your watch?' I asked ignoring the questions. You see my brothers and I have a very strange relationship where at any one point I can borrow their abilities and vica-versa. Nathaniel is the intelligent and strategic one. More on that later.

'Because,' he said. 'I am physically incapable of doing that at the moment. Also, Nova just sent a message saying that he hates being knocked out. And thanks that we all have a very thick skull.'

I noticed that the conversation was reaching the present and hurriedly said to Nathaniel, 'Got to go,' and then returned to the conversation with Spyro with my full attention. At some point, Spyro, Cynder, and the rest of the dragons behind me had walked around so that I was facing all of them.

"... and the last thing I remember is being hit in the back of the head." I finished.

"Quite an interesting story," Volteer said cutting everyone else off. "But why didn't the blow to the head kill you? From what Cynder described, that bludgeoning should have at the very least given you a concussion and possibly decapitated you. How did it not?"

"A thick skull, Strong neck, and a variety of protection spells." I said. Hoping that the answers given would deter further questions.

Spyro wasn't convinced. "I've seen apes with a thicker head and neck then yours. It wouldn't work even with the most powerful protection I've seen since those just deflected."

"Light Screen and Bide?" I said hopefully before remembering that they didn't know what those moves were, let alone what a pokemon was.

"... Tell the truth." Spyro said.

"I'm technically not human." I said. That really confused them for a minute.

"What." An earth dragon near an ice dragoness said after said minute was up.

"I'm as human as any creature that's not completely human could be." I said. "I would tell you to use a genetic test to show you what I mean, but you probably wouldn't understand what I meant by that. So, I'll just show you." With that I let my atoms change, gathering what extra materials from the atmosphere that they needed. A golden aura, which I had been told was very bright and blinding, appeared around me as my body changed. When the aura disappeared I heard crickets. Well i would have if there were crickets around… Nevermind, I heard silence.

"What?" I said jokingly. "Does this shape make me weird or something?"

*** = 0**

**The only thing I have to say is that I am very sorry for making you wait this long for this. Now If only I could get off my but and write the next chapter... Okay okay I'll do it. Just Read and Review. Sorry if this wasn't very good. **


End file.
